A Hug
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: The story about how Will ended up running away and laughing like a maniac from a fuming Nico. Solangelo. Slash and fluffiness. Also Octavian bashing.


Pairings: Solangelo (Will Solace x Nico di Angelo)

xXxXx

Nico froze as soft warm lips crashed against him own cold ones. He bit back a moan and felt his eyes close instantly. Hard arms wrapped around his waist and pressed him closer to the larger hard body in front of him.

Nico's arms somehow wormed their way around Will's neck as the kiss deepened.

Yeah, that's right. Will Fucking Solace. The sun Gods brat. The epitome of light was making out with the darkest and creepiest boy in all of Camp Half Blood.

Nico pulled away and stared into Will's deep blue eyes. His eyes were so bright and showed so much emotion. Nico looked away once he recognized the love in his eyes.

"You're beautiful," Will whispered as he pressed his lips against Nico's neck. Nico bit back a moan.

"S-stop it!" Nico cried out, hating himself when he felt Will's warm lips move away from his skin. He couldn't help it though. The helplessness he felt made him hate himself more though. He swore never to let anyone else take advantage of him. Not after Octavian.

He shuddered at the thought of the blond boy. He had saved the Augurs life from stopping him from committing suicide and as a reward Octavian would take advantage of the boy by threatening to die if Nico didn't do what he told him to.

Nico didn't believe him though. After the third night resulting in Nico running away into the woods in tears of self worthlessness.

He refused to let Octavian go all the way with him. As a result the Roman had slit his wrists waiting for Nico to tell him to stop.

Nico didn't tell him to stop though. He couldn't. He was frozen in fear. He had been through Tartarus and fought in two wars but watching a person kill himself in front of Nico was the final line.

Will had watched Nico run from the Hades cabin in tears into the woods. He had gone into the Hades cabin and found Octavian covered in blood on the ground. A knife in his hand. The boy had a whole bunch of sex toys scattered around him.

Will saw red. He marched up to the boy and raised a fist to punch him but paused. He checked the boys pulse.

He was dead. What had happened here?

"Help!" Will yelled. Instantly Clarisse and Chris were by his side.

"What the fuck…?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm going to find Nico," Will said quickly.

He had found him in the woods. The son of Hades didn't get far before he had broken down into tears.

"Nico?"

Nico looked up shocked at Will. Quickly he tried to wipe away his tears but more just replaced them. "I-I didn't want to. He told me if I didn't he would… I didn't think he would actually do it."

"Nico? What happened? Why is Octavian dead?"

Nico broke into a new round of tears. Will had never saw the son of Hades look so small and vulnerable in his life. This was a completely new side of Nico that made Will want to just hug the boy close.

Will frowned and realized the boy was working himself up too much right now. He tried to touch Nico to calm him but the boy just flinched.

"Eat this, it will help you calm down," Will said holding out a pill.

Nico glared at the pill for a moment before sniffling and popping it in his mouth. At this point he didn't really care about anything.

Slowly the nineteen year old boy lifted the forteen year old boy into his arms. He frowned at how light the boy was. Nico's arms and legs were wrapped around Will tightly.

Will forced Nico's head on his shoulder before carrying him back to camp. By now the pill had taken effect and Nico was fast asleep.

"Will, what happened?" Clarisse demanded.

Will bit his lip, "I'm not completely sure but what I gathered from what I saw and what Nico told me was that Octavian was trying to force Nico to do something sexual with him but Nico refused. As a result Octavian told Nico he would kill himself if Nico didn't do what he told him to do. He killed himself in front of Nico and blamed him. Nico started crying and ran into the woods."

Clarisse growled at that, "no one is allowed to bully my Nico and get away with it. Damn it, if he was alive I would so kill him." She reached over so she could lift the boy into her Will shook his head and held Nico closer.

Nico was shaken out of his daze. Will was cupping his cheek. Even though its been over a year since the whole incident Nico still can't give himself completely to Will.

"I love you Nico," Will whispered.

Nico buried his face in Will's chest. "I'm sorry."

"No. Never be sorry for this. I want you to be ready. I don't want to force you."

"I love you too," Nico told him.

Will kissed his cheek and smiled. Nico offered him a smile back. Will just grinned told Nico how cute he was.

And that is the story about how Will ended up running away and laughing like a maniac from a fuming Nico.

xXxXx

Review for cuddles and candy!

**Lilac ;) **


End file.
